


Automatic

by the_headband_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Songfic, also akidearest will be proud of me, bc tentakuls, may induce ptsd on the future chapters, minimum vore and gore, raep, there will be, there will be the ho yay and the les yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: A set of 36 NSFW themed one-shots, plus another 36 combination NSFW one-shots. Keep an open mind, pry them innocent minds away.





	1. INTRODUCTIONS, WARNINGS AND WHY NOT?

* * *

 

_I love the way you're embracing my heart,filling me up_

_I didn't know it at first It just comes automatic_

_my senses move at the smallest movement_

_It just comes so natural_

_It just comes automatic_

_I waited of this fantasy every day_

_my heart is breathing_

_the momentary scattering sounds reach you_

_telling you all the truths about my love_

_This warm Velvet skin_

_the lips where the light sits slightly_

_eyes wet like the rain_

_everything is pretty_

_I love the way you're embracing my heart,filling me up_

_I didn't know it at first It just comes automatic_

_my senses move at the smallest movement_

_It just comes so natural_

_It just comes automatic_

_The sugar rush that comes over me at once_

_I’m so naturally stopped in front of you_

_I close my eyes and open them again_

_But I can’t wake up from this deep dream_

_This warm Velvet skin_

_the lips where the light sits slightly_

_eyes wet like the rain_

_everything is pretty_

_Your warm hands_

_your soft smile_

_In a world with you_

_everything is beautiful_

_I love the way you're embracing my heart,filling me up_

_I didn't know it at first It just comes automatic_

_my senses move at the smallest movement_

_It just comes so natural_

_It just comes automatic_

_I'm attracted to you It's automatic_

_just like this feeling Just hold on_

_I love the way you're embracing my heart,filling me up_

_I didn't know it at first It just comes automatic_

_my senses move at the smallest movement_

_It just comes so natural_

_It just comes automatic_

 

 

**_Automatic - Red Velvet_ **

 

* * *

_As you saw back in the summary, this is a NSFW Fan Fiction made by myself, for YOI fans._

 

_Now if any themes begin to bother you, I advise you not to read **any** of this. I cannot pay you psychiatric bills, let alone to pay for my academics [haha!]_

 

_Also every character present here is  +18 as it is legal age per se to many countries, until we come to the age play bit._

 

**_AGAIN THIS FAN FICTION IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK, DO NOT BOTHER READING IF SEVERAL OF THE THEMES BOTHER_ ** **_YOU._ **


	2. SIX AGAINST ONE, HOW EXCITING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been six years since Yuuri won his silver medal back in Barcelona. Now it has been replaced with five gold medals, one from the Worlds, two from the following Grand Prix Finals, one from the Four Continents and one from the Olympics, making the rest of Japan really crazy and partied well after his victory. Viktor on the other hand, still manages to win as he were, but always goes short whenever both Yuuri and Yuri are in the competition, also the three of them hogged the podium over and over for the past six years in competition.

It’s been six years since Yuuri won his silver medal back in Barcelona. Now it has been replaced with five gold medals, one from the Worlds, two from the following Grand Prix Finals, one from the Four Continents and one from the Olympics, making the rest of Japan really crazy and partied well after his victory. Viktor on the other hand, still manages to win as he were, but always goes short whenever both Yuuri and Yuri are in the competition, _also the three of them hogged the podium over and over for the past six years in competition._

 

After Yuuri’s win of his fifth gold medal, as promised; Viktor decided to settle down with Yuuri, time hasn’t been friendly with Viktor, closing in at 34, and he is not fit anymore to figure skate competitively. He can still choreograph and become a full-time coach for all his troubles. After announcing his _true_ retirement from competitive skating, as his and Yuuri’s exhibition ended and _in front of a live international broadcast_ , Viktor proposes to Yuuri big time. “Be my forever?” Viktor asks as Yuuri hides his blushed out face, in a trance before nodding out with an audible yes. _Commence audience cheering, good job on breaking all SNS, Phichit cannot Instagram._

_ Forever _

Yuuri looks at his new ring placed above the ring he bought for Viktor as their “good-luck charm” six years ago in Barcelona. Yuuri cannot help but smile on the fact that this is the real deal, the two proved themselves for each other. A ring on Yuuri’s phone interrupted his sweet serenity as Phichit was calling him in. “Yuuri!” the Thai squeaked on the other line gleefully, still on a post-OTP proposal high; Yuuri responds to him calmly with a soft hello. “Are we still into the _plan_?” Phichit asks as Yuuri smirks

_“Of course, continue with the plan.”_

 

Viktor came into the room, part buzzed from the alcohol he consumed with Chris dragging him in supporting the Russian before placing him on the bed, head over Yuuri’s lap. “Honey,” Yuuri coos cheesily, receiving a disgusted glare from Yuri, replying with a smirk “Six years ago, JJ, Phichit, Chris, Otabek, Yurio and me competed back in Barcelona. Well, we’re gonna have a ‘bridal’ shower of sorts, and I invited them in. Are you into that?” Yuuri continues. Viktor could not reject what Yuuri requests at him, after all he did fulfil his own promise, why not fulfil his.

More booze was taken in after a long while with JJ blabbering bouts on what to do when you really settled in. Being a married man himself and an expecting father, he has points. “Wouldn’t Isabella mind?” Chris asks as JJ spoke “Being in an open relationship has its quirks y’know?” he replies, giggling about. Otabek whispers to Yuri about trying this out when they decide to settle down themselves, getting a light slap on the shoulder Otabek just laughs off. Yuuri smirked as he starts caressing his fiancé’s soft platinum locks as he gets drunk by the minute. Phichit gestures as the rest focus on the main event, _Viktor is at his most vulnerable._

“Honey” Yuuri purrs close to Viktor’s ear “I would love to have a – “he whispers as Viktor blushed all over and nods, drunk or not he would do so. Now with Viktor’s consent done first, Yuuri starts kissing his fiancé lewdly as Chris caresses Viktor’s thigh with Yuri shoves two fingers into the elder Russian slowly, toying over his tongue with Otabek, JJ and Phichit caressing and finding his sweet spots. Viktor could not react, nor fight as his body submits to the sensation, mewling out as Yuuri bit out some skin on his shoulders before licking over his nipples along with Yuri. _Too much! Too much! I’m - !_ Viktor screams in his mind as his moans grew louder and lewder as the six men toy and tease him. Yuuri and the rest stopped as Viktor began trembling from pleasure, almost leaking out. Strained huffs were heard as Yuuri gestures a ‘two’ behind him. Otabek and Chris carefully removed the rest of the clothing Viktor wore as JJ rubs in a lubed finger over the opening, making Viktor shudder and moan out. Viktor could not complain as his mouth was hushed down by Yuuri himself as he sees his fiancé begging for the life of him to get it over with. “Patience, Honey” Yuuri coos as JJ’s finger pushed into him, making Viktor mewl out. Phichit begins toying Viktor on his chest again as Yuuri shows of his erection, much to the shock of many, _Yuuri is freakishly large, veiny and holy-crap-you-can-sire-a-lot-and-make-some-person-not-walk-for-days kind of erection_. “So that’s the _reason_ why on some occasions Viktor and I meet, he fidgets” Chris teases as Yuuri cocked a smirk as he shoves the damn thing in Viktor’s mouth. Viktor gags a bit before fully accepting the long, chunky member deeper into his throat, suckling harder as JJ inserts more fingers inside his ass. Yuuri could not help but groan and rub his fiancé’s neck where his erection was bulging in.

Yuuri pulls out before filling him with his cargo as Viktor drooled about his face when Yuuri gestures to JJ to do the same as the rest waited for their turn, gesturing Viktor to stand on all fours before JJ shoves his length into the Russian in sync to Yuuri shoving his in the back. A sharp cry echoed from Viktor, close to a mewling cat, or a dog wincing when its tail was stepped on. Viktor’s body flinches as pain and pleasure invaded his mind JJ pulls his head up making him look upward, establishing eye contact to JJ as a smirk plastered the Canadian’s face “It feels good isn’t it?” he smirks as he pulls out, smacking it on his face. Viktor panted and whines as Yuuri pulls out too when JJ filled in, smacking his spot as he pushed in and Chris begins mouthfucking him. Viktor continues maintaining eye contact to his best friend as JJ continues ramming in his ass, _Fuck, I’m going to break soon if this continues!_ Viktor screams into himself as waves of pleasure was given to him at each thrust. His vision getting clouded from too much pleasure as he was cut short once again when Otabek shoves his in with Chris going in from behind, Viktor has to pump Otabek as his length was longer than Yuuri’s but having the same thickness. Otabek moves his hands away as he slowly tries to push into his throat. Viktor gags and tries to cough out as his mind went haywire and tears trailed down from his cheeks as his mind screams _N-no more please! Just pleasure me instead!_

Phichit and Yuri followed as Otabek pulls out, “Yurio~” Viktor groans as he begins suckling the younger Russian off while pumping his fiancé’s best friend, switching every moment as his body rocked at each thrust Otabek gives before pulling out. Phichit and Yuri alternated behind Viktor as the elder Russian held on the sheets, mewling out as the two tease him about. Yuuri watched him keenly as he notices Viktor looking up to him, begging him to be filled while be started pumping Chris and JJ for the time being. Yuuri, the ever tease declines his fiancé’s begging pleas as Phichit and Yuri edges Viktor, making him whine before having a sharp slap on the buttcheek, by Chris. “ _Non, non, non mon ami,_ better be a good boy~” he whispers as Yuuri rubs the reddened buttcheek and smirks “Chris, you should not slap my Honey like that, yes _he deserved it,_ but Honey is an impatient Honeybunny~” he coos, getting some chuckles after as Viktor hid his face a bit on the sheets. “Look at them Honey, show them how lewd you are.” Yuuri whispers as he teasingly rubbed his length on him, as Viktor looks up he blushes and _begged_ for them to watch him as Yuuri rubs him off while commanding Viktor to suck them off again. He pushed in, ramming into him strongly, _poor Viktor having no match to his future husband’s stamina, he’s not gonna walk ever again if he unleashes the beast_. Viktor begins to break as pleasure took command into his head and begins mewling, Yuuri smiles as his actions reflected what’s going on inside and groans as he was about to release “ _Honey please do~ fill me up please~!_ ’ Viktor begged as body flinched and the rest spasm out their lengths and spills their cargo on him.

Yuuri lets Viktor rest as he offered the rest of the gang some towels and water. Yuri curled to Otabek as sleep overtakes him where Phichit checking if he can Instagram again, receiving a glare from Yuuri and the rest “No! I will not post this duh!” he exclaims as even for an SNS fiend, he has his standards. Chris escorts JJ out the hotel room as he has to leave early hours later. “So that’s why JJ is somewhat sober still.” Otabek spoke as Chris nods, and excuses himself, exiting the room with Yuri nestling close to him. Chris and Phichit were the only ones left as they spend some time before leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone to sleep. “ _Again_ ” Viktor murmurs in his sleep, still in trance as Yuuri just smirked and fell asleep next to his fiancé.


	3. A BEAR AND A TIGER FOR THE STRONGEST LADY IN TOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re inviting Mila today, isn’t it gonna be amazing?” Yuri exclaimed as it was the fourth day since Otabek visits St. Petersburg for the twelfth time. He has been doing this ritual six years ago, and many things changed, to himself, to Yuri; his beloved and to the Russian skating team he’s with. This is one of those changes Otabek encounters while staying in St. Petersburg, he’s nervous and excited.

“We’re inviting Mila today, isn’t it gonna be amazing?” Yuri exclaimed as it was the fourth day since Otabek visits St. Petersburg for the twelfth time. He has been doing this ritual six years ago, and many things changed, to himself, to Yuri; his beloved and to the Russian skating team he’s with. _This is one of those changes Otabek encounters while staying in St. Petersburg, he’s nervous and excited._

Otabek considered this moment odd since for all he knows Yuri is very irritated on the presence of Mila. _Heck_ , he got downright possessive when Mila admits to Yuri that she likes Otabek, but sometimes Yuri is weird, like when the stars align and the pirozhki was made _just_ right, Yuri definitely takes a whole 180 degree turn of character. “Beka, I will get the door, just sit there!” Yuri spoke as he springs up from the bed and towards the door, storming out the bedroom. Otabek slumped his head on his hand, scratching a bit on his 5-o’clock shadow on his face when Yuri opens the door and entered into the room with Mila and _an interesting black suitcase_?

“Yura,” Otabek spoke as Yuri straddled on his thighs with a sly smirk “Hush sweetie~” Yuri whispers as he stares at Mila, “Let Mila play with you.” He continues as he left from his boyfriend’s lap, Mila gently caresses _something_ behind Otabek, following his spine. “Yura, are you sure on this one?” Mila asks as Yuri nods and Mila proceeds to place a blindfold on Otabek’s eyes “Relax, you’re going to enjoy this _experience._ ” Mila hummed as if her voice sounded like velvet caressing on skin. Otabek nods as a click was head behind Mila where Yuri was. Mila rubs a particular studded dildo over Otabek’s lips, gesturing to just suck it all in, like what he does whenever Yuri and him do the _horizontal mambo_. Otabek _obeys_ as he begins to suckle it all in, Mila looks at him with a flushed look as Yuri toys over the lady’s well pronounced _futures_. “See, told ya so. Beka is a good sucker~” Yuri murmurs over Mila’s ear as she is turned on herself on how Otabek plays with the dildo strap-on. Otabek goes the extra mile as he deep throats the strap-on, Mila watching him wide-eyed. “You’re such a lucky bitch, Yura.” Mila smirked as she pulls the strap-on out, drool dribbling on the latex. “Proceed with your wishes.” Yuri gestures as Mila went behind Otabek and pushes inside his lewd hole. A sharp heave of breath echoed from Otabek as Yuri watched him being fucked by Mila. Mila on the other hand was so turned on she just fucks the damn son-of-a-bitch.

Yuri smirks as Mila was obviously enjoying herself on pegging Otabek, a stunt they rarely perform since Yuri isn’t that _big_ to begin, but also by the looks of Mila’s prowess; it’s best to make this stunt with her instead. Mila sucks in a lungful of air as she continues thrusting Otabek, with the latter squeaking sweet noises Yuri rarely hears of from him. _Shit,_ Yuri swore right into his mind _Mila, you hag you’re making a monster in front of me!_ He continues as Mila ravages Otabek, making Yuri touch himself as he was so turned on. “Damn Yura,” Mila spoke as she pulls Otabek’s hair up when Yuri removes the blindfolds and kisses him off. “Dear lord Beka, you’re so hot when someone’s fucking you too~” he coos as Otabek couldn’t help but look at Mila who was so turned on right now, she’s crying from _thinking_ a million ways this works. Yuri turns behind his boyfriend, showing off his supple, well-built ass, wanting some licking. Otabek could not resist and do so, but far more lewd as Yuri notices, making the latter mewl out like a small kitten. Mila pulls out a bit as she wants for a teasing moment for Otabek, making the later whine about, like whenever he does the same for Yuri. _What?_ He thought _I cannot seem to stop, kinda wanting more, fucking hell, is how Yura feels whenever I do this too?_ He asks himself as Mila pushes back in and rammed deeply into him making him yelp when his sensitive area was pushed around. Yuri could not help but blush and got even _more_ turned on when Otabek emanated such noise.

Mila fully pulls out as she begins to rub herself under the strap-on’s supports, letting her leak out. Yuri pushes Otabek to lie down the mattress and saddled between the latter’s thighs, _riding the lightning_. Mila squats down on Otabek’s face after removing the strap that crosses over her wet fold, rubbing onto his lips, _begging_ to lick her off as Yuri bounced off Otabek’s _lightning rod_ while licking Mila. Mila begins to clutch onto Yuri’s shoulders as her legs got weary from Otabek’s tongue playing her soaking folds, puffed up with blood, when Yuri begins rubbing her _futures_ at each other “Yura!” Mila squeaks as Yuri leans in close to lick them, suckling off like a good baby. Mila cries a bit from pleasure as she was at her climax and squirts out, not minding how Otabek will react at all, Yuri followed suit.

The two lay down next to Otabek as the three were exhausted and flushed. “So Beka,” Yuri coos “Did you like that?” he asks as Otabek gave a thumbs up, followed by a smile and a whisper “Would do again.” Mila smiles up and pecks Otabek’s cheek playfully, making the latter blush a bit. “Mila, what’s the reason we did this?” Otabek asks as Mila took a while with Yuri leaning in closer, laying his head over Otabek’s chest before she answered “Just to check, I’m kinda wanted to do it with Sara you know.” Mila giggled with Yuri giving her a _no shit Sherlock_ look. “Kinda, really now…” Yuri murmurs as Mila blushes in completely “Okay! Okay! I _really wanted to do this_ with Sara! S-so I am kinda on an experiment that if I can top a guy, I can do the same with her!” she spoke as she hides her blushed cheeks with Otabek smirking a bit “Well you did good, so I guess you’d top her.” He encouraged as Yuri nods, agreeing. Mila smiles and thanks them for the time.

 

“Pirozhki anyone?” Yuri asks as the three of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now why in exhibition I said futures in lieu of boobs? Well, puns of course.
> 
> The reason here is a Filipino word called 'hinaharap' now if you know what it means, it means future, but the word itself is a euphemism for breasts, and as a high-school student said, a classmate of mine spoke about the pun and the thing stuck.


	4. ELECTROSHOCK AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky groans a bit as he looks at the time from his phone; it’s just 11:05PM, February 28th. Yuri isn’t a person, who gets over enthusiastic on a birthday for reasons personal, also Otabek isn’t with him until like twelve hours later. But this time is a different one, Yuuri Katsuki is invited, who just arrived from the wedding honeymoon he and Viktor had, now Viktor is a person who can be easily persuaded but with equivalent exchanges, Yuri agrees such since the exchange was a paid date with Otabek for his birthday, Yuri knows to himself that he loves to be spoiled, especially for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Yura~

Yuri Plisetsky groans a bit as he looks at the time from his phone; it’s just 11:05PM, February 28th. Yuri isn’t a person, who gets over enthusiastic on a birthday for reasons personal, also Otabek isn’t with him until like twelve hours later. But this time is a different one, Yuuri Katsuki is invited, who just arrived from the wedding honeymoon he and Viktor had, now Viktor is a person who can be easily persuaded but with equivalent exchanges, Yuri agrees such since the exchange was a paid date with Otabek for his birthday, _Yuri knows to himself that he loves to be spoiled, especially for Yuuri._

 

3…

2…

1…

_12:00 AM; March 1, 2017_

 

Yuri’s phone vibrated about as the phone went to remind him that it is his birthday today, followed by a call. _Katsudon Pirozhki_ it wrote in Russian as he answered the phone immediately “Happy Birthday Yura~!” Yuuri coos from the other line as Yuri smiles “I’m on my way now, well basically walking to the hallway now, meet me halfway then?” he asks as Yuri picks up his oversized coat and went to the hallway where Yuuri was standing in the centre of the walkway “Katsudon, turn the fuck to your left.” Yuri spoke, partly pissed, but shy nonetheless as Yuuri drops the call and went to Yuri “Happy Birthday~” he greets as Yuri nudges a hand to the elder as a vivid shade of pink taints Yuri’s cheeks as they went inside “Well Vitya did promise that he’ll pay you and Beka’s date for today right?” Yuuri hummed as he smiles while picking out a box from the gym bag he brought in. “Here, something I bought from our honeymoon, I’m guessing you’re gonna like it.” Yuuri spoke shyly as Yuri took the box and thanked the elder for his troubles. Yuri gasps and pulls out a limited edition collectible in tiger print as Yuri just blubbered about and looks at Yuuri with his ‘ _I knew it_ ’ face. “H-how do you get one?” Yuri spoke as he knows for all his sanity that it was sold out before, Yuuri smirked “Well, I _knew_ a lot of people to get help in exchange for this.” Yuuri spoke as he lets the Russian place the collectible to the rest of the other collectibles he owns before placing himself on the elder Japanese’s lap.

“Shall we begin Yura?” Yuuri asks as Yuri nods shyly.

 

Yuuri is, to begin with; an _excellent_ dom. Many would think he’s _just_ a sub, but between his husband and Yuri, that notion is not true. “Yura, if you behave tonight, I’ll reward you even more.” Yuuri spoke as he placed a tiger printed gag on the younger’s mouth. Yuri looks at the elder, _his dom_ pleadingly as Yuuri slowly rubs in some lubricant on some chrome-plated toys and other sexual things they’re using for the night. Yuri shudders as a slender metallic rod rubs between his partly erected length and his opening, Yuuri fiddled with a small dial, making the rod shock Yuri’s nether parts twitch about. “Is it too much for you, Yura?” Yuuri asks as he slowly increases the dial making more of the shocks frequent before Yuri shook his head, letting the elder turn down the dial to where Yuri can tolerate and pushes it gently in his opening, making Yuri squeak and shudder. Drool dribbled out from the sides of Yuri’s mouth as Yuuri teases him by making a oscillating pattern into the dial, turning it left and right to increase or decrease the voltage making the younger leak out his cargo as the feeling is too much, _he wanted more_.

“ _Behave, Yura_ ” spoke Yuuri as he replaced the metallic toy with a Violet wand, and some TENS over his thighs. Yuri, being a curious being he is, looks towards Yuuri on what the person was doing. Yuuri screws a glass rod with a flat end, shaped akin to a spade from a deck of cards. A soft monotonous buzz echoes from the room as the Violet wand was turned on and the glass rod glows as if it were a neon light. Yuri looks at Yuuri as he placed the TENS into a relaxing sine pattern before Yuuri disrupts the calm moment into a sudden body-shaking sensation as the Violet want rubs against Yuri’s leaking erection. _Fuck!_ Yuri swore into his mind as a sweet, lewd shrill came out muffled from the gag as Yuri tries to move his hips away while Yuuri shocks him with an electro whip on his foot making him giggle and squirt out his load to Yuuri. The elder glared at Yuri as the latter looked where his sweat and tears congealed about and shuddered. Yuuri deactivates all of the contraptions and TENS before removing the gag from Yuri’s mouth and told him to stick his tongue out, Yuri followed before yelping out as the Violet wand was still active and Yuuri halts him to retreat his tongue back as he toys it with the Violet wand. Yuri drooled and huffed as he looks longingly, begging out with his emerald eyes for him to be fucked with. Yuuri gave a sinister smirk, akin to what Yuuri looks like in JJ’s mind palace before removing the Violet wand off the younger’s tongue. “Clean your mess on me.” He commands as he leans down for Yuri to lick him.

 

Yuuri returned to his usual kind persona after half an hour, although Yuri wanted to be fucked by the newlywed, it was not part of the deal he asked Viktor for. “Yura, you okay now?” he asks as he served Yuri some water to hydrate himself, he thanks back and took a sip “Anyway,” Yuuri spoke “You know we _could_ fuck to be honest, but I’m kinda in betting that Beka would do that for you.” He continues making Yuri choke and spat out his water before glaring to the elder who was giggling stupid. “Katsudon for fuck’s sake…” Yuri whines as he wheezed about as water dribbled from his face and onto his robes as he placed the water down only for Yuuri to place a hand on the younger Yuri’s chin, looking at him longingly “ _We can fuck soon, if you want to_.” Yuuri whispers as Yuri gulps out and nods before the elder gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

 _Yuri could not contain himself that night, and was really happy for his happy birthday_.


	5. YOU AND YOUR ICY HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris was well aware that his best friend-slash-rival is already married to another friend-slash-rival. Petting his cat gently on its head, Chris began to reminisce on his antics with his best friend before he entered in a relationship, let alone becoming married as well. Chris wonders if his best friend’s husband knows every single kink his best friend possessed and fantasized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter may sound sucky, it will be because I am suffering on a head ache from having girl days, forgive me.

Chris was well aware that his best friend-slash-rival is already married to another friend-slash-rival. Petting his cat gently on its head, Chris began to reminisce on his antics with his best friend _before_ he entered in a relationship, _let alone becoming married as well_. Chris wonders if his best friend’s husband knows _every single kink_ his best friend possessed and fantasized.

Viktor Nikiforov is a dork, at least according to Chris. To Chris, his best friend _is_ the five-time gold medallist _on ice_ , off ice meanwhile; he is one big giant puppy despite being inches shorter than Chris himself. Chris smirks as his eyes stared blankly on his phone, scrolling on his Instagram homepage, seeing some adverts, some of his fans’ fan arts and some of his friends’ posts. Chris scoffs as Yuuri posts their honeymoon photos, smirking at the captions that are obviously Viktor’s style. Chris commented on one photo asking if Viktor hacked the phone or something like it, a comment popped out half an hour later. He went laughing as the text was shortened out, usual of Yuuri’s style anyway. He exits the app as he went to his camera roll, looking at some photos he took from the stag party months ago courtesy of Phichit’s expertise of photography; one could wonder if he is a photo hobbyist if he isn’t a selfie hog. Some were his photos with his fans at one event meet and some were old photos of him and Viktor that were stored in his memory card. Some were funny, some are really silly, _but some are really lewd._

_Chris began to reminisce._

 

* * *

 

 

Chris just turned 21 years old with Viktor at 23. At one particular time, he and Viktor spends a night out in his hotel room and began to share stories with each other, as best friends _normally_ do. But the two began somewhat unusual acts upon each other. There was no kissing; only touching and caressing each other’s body parts. To Chris’ amazement, _Viktor is a kinky person_. This realization perked up Chris’ interest to his best friend and began asking what his kinks are if there are some beans to spill. Viktor is really honest whenever Chris is in the picture, because best friends, _duh_ and also the fact that Viktor adores Chris’ antics and quirks. “I do have a particular kink, sensation play.” Viktor spoke as Chris took a light sip on his champagne, lightly suckling at the strawberry floating inside of it. “Sensation kinks huh,” Chris droned his voice a bit as he sat up and picks up a small ice tube from the champagne bucket and caresses it on Viktor’s warm cheek “Somewhat like this?” he asks as Viktor nods to him.

Chris and Viktor began to strip each other’s clothing as Chris begins caressing his best friend’s cheek with his chilled hands with Viktor erotically suckling on his fingers. Chris, turned on from this feeling began to caress another ice tube on Viktor’s spine, making the latter shudder and mew sweet notes from his mouth. “You really like that?” Chris coos as Viktor looks behind him and nods, his eyes obviously _begging_ for more of this sensation. Chris pushes his best friend down, buttocks up as he placed an ice tube on his finger, akin to a ring and starts rubbing Viktor’s opening, sending shivers towards the Russian’s body and begins submitting himself. Water trickled down to Chris’ finger as it drenched the opening and continues such as Chris pushes in making Viktor cry out in pleasure. “C-Chris~” the Russian begged as Chris rubbed his insides as the ice melted around Chris’ finger and trickling down Viktor’s thighs and nether regions. Chris smirks as the Russian continues to melt from his sight and pushes all the way in as the ice melted and started teasing him in. Viktor tries to muffle his moans, to no avail as Chris pulled his hair up and lets him suckle up a long ice tube from his hand which Viktor followed suit. “Geez, you’re such a lewd being _mon ami_.” Chris hummed as Viktor lewdly suckled still on the ice tube, blushing fiercely. “What will your fans say, let alone your _future_ _lover_ will say if I tell them?” he teases as he pulls his finger out and pushed in a chilled hard plastic dildo inside him, making the Russian suck onto the ice tube, drawing the melted water in and gagged from it. “Chris please _don’t_ tell anyone…” The Russian begged as Chris begins thrusting the toy inside him making Viktor mewl out.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris shook himself off that reminisced daze as he looks at his phone, with the photo of Viktor at his most lewd look which he keeps private. A Messenger text appears as Yuuri messages him, greeting him and asking him about some quirks Viktor may possess in bed. “I thought you know what your _husband_ likes?” Chris teases with Yuuri replying “Not as much as you know” he sent with a small devil emoticon following it. Chris smirked as he remembered his daydream and begins typing “Promise me you’re not gonna make it _obvious_ to him, but I am going to tell you _one thing_.” Yuuri gave thumbs up and Chris begins typing out several of the kinks Viktor definitely likes. “…oh and don’t forget his _personal favourite_ ; sensation play.” Chris smirks as Yuuri gave a shocked emoji followed by “Really? What kind of sensation kink he’s in?” Yuuri asks as Chris answers “Ice kink” he sent, followed by “We’ve done that before, don’t worry we did not fuck, so the stag party was his first time to be fucked in the ass, which you did first.” Chris sent with a devil emoji again. Yuuri sent a grinning emoji as he typed and sent “Will try that tonight, I took some toys to play him with.” Chris read with a smile as he responds “Yeah, kinda sad I’m not in the scene.” Followed by a sad emoticon, Yuuri types back with a wide smile emoji and a line “We three can do that soon, how about that?” Yuuri sends with six mischievous emojis making Chris laugh “Can’t wait, anyway enjoy your honeymoon and see you in a few months” he sends, followed by a sleeping emoji. Yuuri bids him a good night as well.


	6. THAT SKATER, DECEPTIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit Chulanont is a sweet, pure, innocent cinnamon roll to everyone who knew less of him. Whenever Seung-gil Lee is going to be asked on the topic, a funny thing happens towards Seung-gil. To him, Phichit is a deceptive person, many will fall into his sweet innocent persona, but it’s all a trap as he knows there is more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship seungchuchu, don't ask why, it's personal! Just kidding, I kinda like opposites attract kind of thing :D
> 
> also if the thing sounds crappy, first of all I was heavily distracted.

Phichit Chulanont is a sweet, pure, _innocent cinnamon roll_ to everyone who knew less of him. Whenever Seung-gil Lee is going to be asked on the topic, a funny thing happens towards Seung-gil. To him, Phichit is a deceptive person, many will fall into his sweet innocent persona, but it’s all a trap as he knows there is more than meets the eye.

 

Seung-gil went into a relationship with Phichit around three years ago when it was noted that the Thai skater was still single and to avoid being pestered around by Michele’s twin sister, Sara. To his relief, she too is taken by Mila Babicheva. The whole shenanigan of him getting a relationship with Phichit started with a Skype chat, some Instagram likes and one personal meeting that involved both parties to be lightly buzzed from a bottle of soju. Phichit giggles a bit as Seung-gil looks at him longingly “Seung~” Phichit murmured close to Seung-gil’s ear and nuzzles on him “Are you kinky? Because for sure I am~” Phichit spoke, somewhat slurred and his breath scented him more of the soju. Much to Seung-gil’s memory would serve him, this changed his life with his boyfriend and the rest as said _is history_.

Seung-gil was bound into an uncomfortable position as he requested Phichit to be in such, legs over his head with hands bound where his ankles are; kinda like what you can get from one of the advanced yoga poses, Seung-gil knows he is not as hyper-flexible as most skaters in his rank. Phichit entered the room, leather-clad and all, heels clucking on the floor as a soft gag was wrapped on Seung-gil’s lips. “Behave okay~” Phichit coos as a latex glove caresses Seung-gil’s manhood making the Korean whimper a bit, _Phichit is a kinky fucker, and Seung-gil loves the feeling of every kinky whims Phichit brews up to each other._ Seung-gil looks at his significant other as he pushes in a vibrating butt plug inside him, huffing out at each minute push of the rubberized plastic into him. Phichit gave a soft giggle at him as it was pushed all the way in, rubbing a crop to the inner parts of his thighs “Seung~” he coos with a dark smirk plastered on his face “Entertain me” he hummed before pushing a button making the plug whirr and shake inside Seung-gil. A strained moan escapes Seung-gil’s mouth as the plug shook itself inside him while Phichit plays with the modulator and starts to get lewd just by watching him. “ _Oh fuck_ ” Phichit moans as he squats before Seung-gil, licking his shaft and blushes as he begins suckling onto it. Seung-gil stifles a moan as he tries his best not to fully give in, but Phichit is an excellent fellatio practitioner so it took not much time when Sueng-gil finally gives in as his body shifts to ease some tension from his muscles.

Seung-gil heaved as his seed filled into Phichit’s mouth, making the latter shudder and gulp onto it. “So hot~” the Thai mews as he pulls out rubbing him off before removing Seung-gil’s bound hands off the ropes on his ankles, letting him touch and ravage Phichit’s figure. The Thai made a sultry giggle as he leans to remove the gag, letting Seung-gil heave a mouthful of breath “Were you this hot?” Seung-gil asks, teasingly as Phichit made his signature hamster cheek pout at him and made Seung-gil smile a bit. Phichit smiles a bit as he adjusts himself as he starts riding Seung-gil’s length. “S-so huge~” Phihcit moans out as he clutched onto the armrests as he jumped onto his length and flinched as he slams his sweet spot onto his length. Seung-gil groans as he feels Phichit tighten onto his length and shuts his eyes as he finally releases inside him.

 

Phichit finally releases Seung-gil from the binds as Seung-gil stretched a bit as he felt sore all over on his body and smiles lovingly to his significant other. “So you are into predicament bondage are you?” Seung-gil hummed as Phichit nods at him “Well I got into a known kink called shibari, Yuuri told me about it long ago, and so I kinda did research and discovered this one.” Phichit continues as Seung-gil jerked his head to his sides as to stretch them out. “It kinda hurts, but in a good way.” He admits as he kisses Phichit on his cheeks and smiles “Can’t wait to do another one, maybe I will share you something that I really like.” Seung-gil whispers, making Phichit giggle cutely. “Oh you~” he teases as Seung-gil clothed himself while giving sweet kisses to Phichit. “Anyway, do you want to be the one fucking my ass next time?” he asks as Phichit blushes lightly and nods “As long as I get to wear my kinky clothes~” Phichit requests as Seung-gil agrees.

Few days later, Seung-gil resumed in practice as Phichit watched form the bleachers, clutching onto his and Seung-gil’s bags while snapping photos of Seung-gil in practice, trying to keep himself from posting any to Instagram. Seung-gil smiles as he noticed him waiting from the bleachers and went to his side after getting another yip-yap from his coach “You’re kinda early to be here, anything you’re going into?” Seung-gil asks as Phichit smiles softly and whispers “I want to play with you today, if you’re free for the rest of the evening~” he offers as Seung-gil gave a smirk when he noticed something showing up from Phichit’s shirt. “You really are something different are you~?” Seung-gil spoke as Phichit gave a sweet giggle before Seung-gil resumed his practice. Phichit noticed Seung-gil’s phone ring as Sara sent another message before he switches the thing off to avoid Seung-gil to be distracted and also as a reminder that Seung-gil is _taken_. He belongs to Phichit and him alone.

Seung-gil smiles as he knew _something_ from Phichit’s smile that someone is trying to interfere and he’s not going to let that person bother the two of them anyway.


	7. BROTHELS ON WHEELS OR WHAT JOHN GREEN WOULD CALL THEM, SKOODLYPOOPING CHARIOTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor held a tight grip on his steering wheel as he tries to admit the fact that his husband sets him up again, not just to anyone; but to JJ of all people! Viktor tried to protest but then again Yuuri would reward him if he was a good boy and he really wants to be the good boy, since good boys get rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HELL YEAH! A FAVOURITE KINK OF MINE!!! PUBLIC HUMILIATION YES

“Wait, JJ’s coming here?” Yuuri gasps as Isabella video called him. “Here in Japan? For what?” he asks as Isabella told him that JJ’s having some promotional content that will be filmed in Japan, Isabella wanted to be with her husband, but she could not as she was an expecting mother-to-be. Yuuri looks about from his doorway as he heard a noise before peeking out the door. “Must be JJ,” Yuuri spoke as Isabella told Yuuri to take care of him as well as much as tolerating some quirks he has. Yuuri agrees letting the pregnant woman have her sleep, it’s late in Canada and it would not be a good thing if she is still awake at that hour. Viktor was resting at his main room when Yuuri meets JJ alone with a suitcase in tow. “So~” JJ spoke trying to minimize his ego as he could “You own this place Yuuri?” he asks as Yuuri shook his head “Not yet, my parents own this onsen, why not try it out, I know the flight is long and we’ll take care of the rest.” Yuuri spoke as Viktor emerged a bit on the hallway, spotting JJ with Yuuri. “Oi~” JJ exclaimed as he spot Viktor from the hallway and waves at him, making Viktor partly pissed before Yuuri went close to his husband “Yuuri~ what is he doing here?” he asks as Yuuri told what Isabella chatted him earlier. Viktor scowls a bit but tries to calm himself and maintain respects to guests; after all _he’s in Hasetsu_. JJ went to chat with Yuuri for a while, making Viktor a _tad_ jealous.

“Isabella video called me today.” Yuuri spoke as he served JJ some katsudon as JJ gawked at the bowl filled with some Instagram worthy food. “Woah~” JJ gasps “This is what you eat often?” he asks as Yuuri nods, letting JJ eat about for a while. “Oh, as you were saying?” JJ spoke as Yuuri continues with just a reminder for JJ. “An expecting father really?” Yuuri spoke as JJ nods to himself “Five months since, getting excited and nervous really~” he admits as he reclines a bit from his position. Yuuri comforts the man as he could, and earned some thanks for the help. “Yuuri, can I borrow your husband for a while?” JJ whispers; albeit shy about it, making Yuuri shudder on the request. Viktor was eavesdropping into the conversation, but he could not pinpoint whatever JJ spoke about with Yuuri, a gentle nod was seen on Yuuri as JJ shook hands with him before standing up and as Yuuri went to Viktor’s room, he spots Viktor on the halls “Honey?” Yuuri coos as Viktor was pouting at his husband, Yuuri leans to comfort him a bit, stating “Don’t worry, he cannot _top_ me anyway” he winks making Viktor blush and Yuuri whispers in “Be a _good boy_ to him for today.” Viktor cannot decline Yuuri’s offers, if he could, he’d be guilty.

 

Viktor drove the convertible as Mama Hiroko told him to take JJ on some places around Hasetsu, the two took some selfies, much to Viktor’s disinterest. They went to an open parking lot close to the mountain side view, many tourists and residents flock the area as it was picturesque and all, the forest and sea, very much for the aesthetics. “So Viktor, your husband lets me borrow you for the time being. You’re chill with that?” JJ smirked as Viktor held a tight grip on his steering wheel as he tries to admit the fact that his husband sets him up again, not just to anyone; but to _JJ of all people_! Viktor tried to protest but then again Yuuri would reward him if he was a good boy and he really wants to be the good boy, since _good boys get rewarded_. JJ looks at Viktor as he was dangling a ball gag that Viktor himself owned “Better get started,” JJ whispers as Viktor tries to look away from him, JJ could not help but to smirk at the person as Viktor looked back at him and leans “Y-you better make this quick…” Viktor blushed avoiding any eye contact to him as JJ gingerly wrapped the gag over Viktor’s mouth.

JJ smirked as Viktor scowled while his wrists were tied up with the tie he wanted to burn _for years_. Viktor tries his best to keep his calm, even if this is JJ, _Yuuri requested this_ and he has to follow. JJ went out from the passenger side and took Viktor out the car before taking him at the back. “You know, your husband told me some kinks,” JJ teases as he caresses Viktor’s plump tush before giving it a firm slap making Viktor cry out on the gag and scowls at JJ, “Ah, ah, be a good boy he said~” he spoke as he rubbed his hand between Viktor’s legs making the latter shudder and whimper. JJ _obviously_ was enjoying this a lot as he began pushing Viktor down, letting him sit on the pavement as JJ removed the gag and rubbed his shaft on his face, making Viktor whimper a bit. “Come on~” JJ spoke as Viktor gapes his mouth open to take his shaft, he suckled and bobbed his head as he could while JJ looked on his sides before focusing back to Viktor whom he starts grabbing a hold onto his hair and held his head in place as he begins fucking his mouth and pulls out, making drool dribble all over and repeats the process until Viktor breaks. _A thing for erotic asphyxiation eh~_ JJ thought as he pulled Viktor up and lets his body lean over, tush up and Viktor facing the viewing area with sweat clumping his hair on his forehead when JJ begins penetrating him _raw_ making Viktor gasp out before submitting into his bound wrists. “Hush hush sweetie, you don’t want them to hear you crying out like a whore would’ya?” JJ teases as he pulls out a bit, with Viktor looking behind, eyes begging him for dear life to get this over with.

Viktor did his best to muffle his moans as JJ pulls his hair up, letting Viktor look at the people coming and leaving from the viewing area, as he rams roughly into the Russian. “Just like a year ago in your stag party am I right?” JJ jeers as Viktor trembled on each thrust, begging more of it and looking at him with teary eyes “P-please~” he huffed as he pulls out and lets him sit again, mouth fucking him again and releases his seed inside his mouth, well deep into his throat. _Viktor’s eyes began to fade into white then black._

 

“Sorry about your husband, Yuuri. I think I overdid it.” JJ apologized as Yuuri held Viktor close and lets him rest in his room. “So did you and Vicchan visit some good places?” Mama Hiroko spoke as JJ looked confused on the nickname, which refers to Viktor obviously as JJ just nods anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a two-part story so the next chapter is a sequel to this :D see you tomorrow!


	8. LOCKED AND LOADED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week followed after Viktor’s ‘incident’ with JJ happened, he found himself inside Yuuri’s room, with a collar on his neck, tagged and leashed. Yuuri was sitting before him as a smirk etched his face; hair gelled up, still on glasses. Is this the megane eros everyone warned me about? Viktor wondered as Yuuri tugged on the leash a bit, making Viktor get up and cough about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sequel to the previous chapter!

A week followed after Viktor’s _‘incident_ ’ with JJ happened, he found himself inside Yuuri’s room, with a collar on his neck, tagged and leashed. Yuuri was sitting before him as a smirk etched his face; hair gelled up, still on glasses. _Is this the megane eros everyone warned me about?_ Viktor wondered as Yuuri tugged on the leash a bit, making Viktor get up and cough about.

Viktor whimpered a bit as he was played around by Yuuri. “JJ told me you liked being choked on, somewhat _erotically_.” Yuuri spoke as Viktor looked away from his husband’s gaze and whimpered as Yuuri tugged on his leash again. “Vitya~” Yuuri murmured as he begins touching Viktor on his sensitive spots making Viktor mew softly “H-honey~” he moaned as Yuuri hushed him with a vibrating dildo. Viktor drooled a bit as his body was ravaged with bites and licks courtesy of Yuuri, while Viktor was busy moaning about, Yuuri shoved a tube of cool lube into Viktor’s opening and splurts the contents into him making Viktor scream out and shuddered. “This is your reward for being a good boy~” Yuuri whispers as he took the plug from Viktor’s mouth and shoved it inside his ass.

Viktor mews out as his ass was teased upon instead of ravaged by his husband’s shaft. “H-honey n-no more t-teasing p-please~” Viktor stuttered about as the plug rubs over his sweet spots inside him. Yuuri smirked as he told Viktor to kneel before him, while having a firm grasp on the leash; Viktor followed and given praise when Yuuri shows his length before his husband. Viktor looks at him lovingly, lust filled his eyes as he unconsciously leans over him, with Yuuri stepping back a bit, receiving a whimper from the Russian. “Did you just whine over?” Yuuri scowls as Viktor submits to him and getting a rough pull from the leash, pushing the collar to his breathing area. A coughing fit followed suit when Yuuri releases the grip from the leash “I’m s-sorry honey~” Viktor sobbed as Yuuri looks at his husband lovingly before letting him suckle onto his shaft. Viktor suckled and bobbed his head greedily as Yuuri tried his best to make a stern face over his husband before he began mouth fucking him.

 

Viktor looked at his husband with his eyes rolled back and drooled as each thrust went deeper into his throat. He tried his best not to gag, as he was trained since while Yuuri murmurs some lewd words towards him. Yuuri pulls out letting his husband breathe for a while and turns him on doggy style on the floor. “Honey please shove it inside me~” Viktor begged as Yuuri cocked his head to his side and smirked when he slowly pulls the vibe out from his lewd hole. Viktor shuddered at each pop his insides make as the toy was slowly removed, the sensation made him far more lewd in the process. “H-honey please fuck me hard please~” Viktor begged as he fully submits to his husband. Yuuri complies as the tip is removed from his lewd hole and was replaced with Yuuri’s shaft making Viktor mewl out and cry from pleasure. “I-it’s inside me!” he mews as Yuuri tugged on his collar and gagging him a bit with it. “I’m g-gonna break honey~” Viktor moans as Yuuri gave a dark smirk when he rammed his lewd areas and Viktor trembled in response to the sensation. “JJ said you kinda enjoyed being fucked by someone else, are you fed up with me?” Yuuri droned as he pulls the leash up and Viktor’s head along with it. “N-no, no honey~ I want yours better! I am yours honey! Always~!” Viktor moans as his body rocked when Yuuri continues ravaging his lewd spot. Yuuri groans as sweat congealed onto his gelled hair while Viktor begins coughing as Yuuri tugs on the leash. “F-fill me honey~ I want your seed inside me~” Viktor begged as Yuuri complied.

 

“You okay sweetie? I kinda overdid that…” Yuuri spoke as he lets Viktor lay, the collar marked on his neck. Viktor looks back at Yuuri with his heart smile on his lips “You trained me for this honey~” Viktor smiles as Yuuri gave a loving kiss on his husband’s lips and neck. “Better wear some make up on that if you do not want to be seen with a mark on the neck though.” Yuuri hummed as Viktor grinned “Why would I?” Yuuri couldn’t keep his laugh and kisses Viktor all over again, Viktor could not help but smile on the feeling. Yes he knows Yuuri is very possessive whenever Viktor is concerned, yes Yuuri is a person that can hurt, but he knows Yuuri is well aware when to stop and go, when to comfort and all, that is what Viktor loves for his husband. “ _Moy lyubov’._ ” Yuuri murmured as Viktor blushed all over.  
  
“Honey, I want to bathe with you, at the onsen, which would be nice.” Viktor murmurs as Yuuri clothed himself up for a while and stood. “Okay, after I serve us some katsudon then we can do your request.” Yuuri spoke as Viktor shies himself on the bedsheets, gushing all over. “Oh honey~ you really love to spoil me do you~?” Viktor squeaks as Yuuri looks at his husband lovingly. When Yuuri exited the room, Viktor blushes as he starts caressing his abused up lewd hole, feeling all the lube and come congealing into a messy one. “Honey is better than JJ though~” he murmurs to himself and giggled on the thought of it. Viktor leans onto the window as he looked outside where the sakura tree is, green and all as he smelled the familiar savoury scent of katsudon as Viktor thought to himself _Honey is mine and I am for my Honey alone_. Before getting up, waddling about and getting his yukata and exits the room to meet up with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK I WILL FEEL BAD ON SAYING THIS, I NEED A HIATUS, ANOTHER FANDOM IS CALLING MY NAME, BUT DO NOT FRET I WILL STILL UPDATE THIS (ALONG WITH OTHER YOI FICS HERE)
> 
> Kudos still appreciated!


End file.
